


sweet dreams

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff, Human AU, Husbands, M/M, royality, soft fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 11





	sweet dreams

_ Roman bows in front of Patton, hearing an excited giggle before he swoops him off his feet and they begin to waltz, _

_ Patton can’t help but giggle gleefully the whole time, _

_ After that Roman and Patton have a small picnic, stargazing and smiling and laughing as they make up stories for small clusters of stars. _

  
  


Roman blearily awakes, he wants to go back to the dream but he knows the dream is over,

So instead he giggles to himself sleepily as he gently pushes Patton over in the spot next to him.

It takes a minute but Patton wakes up offering a soft “what’s up honey?”

Roman just grins “I had a dream!”

Patton smiled softly before setting his head comfortably in one of his hands as he intertwined his other hand with his husband’s, “please tell.”

Romans happy to oblige, giggles to himself again “okay so it was the perfect date! You were there and there was dancing-“

He paused before deciding he needed to add more details on the dream so Patton could enjoy it just as much as he had.

-“and i dipped you and you were your cute sweetheart self and we just happily did that for a bit, then the sun set so we sat down and had a picnic out in the stars! It was amazing!” He giggled to himself again, thinking that was more detail.

Patton smiled, barely containing a love filled sigh at just how much he loved his husband “that does sound amazing sweetheart, you're right,” he then carefully Guided Roman back into laying down, “now sleep so in the morning we might have the chance of having such date” he kissed his forehead and Roman giggled once again before nodding and quickly falling asleep.

Patton laid there, smiling softly, falling in love all over again, god had he gotten lucky, moments like these made Patton flush softly as he recalled just how much he loved Roman,

He was so lucky to have him, and he loved Roman so much.

He was fully prepared to make that dream date Roman had been rambling about real,

_ Because Roman wanted it and Patton would go to the moon and back for Roman. _


End file.
